Letters
by PhoenixR90
Summary: (Contains spoilers!) After Syaoran returns to Hong Kong, Sakura and Syaoran exchange letters back and forth. But Sakura starts having nightmares of a decision that she will soon have to make without him.


Dear Syaoran,

This will be my first letter that I write to you since you left back to Hong Kong. It has been very quiet here in Tomoeda ever since we changed over all of the cards. I just got a letter from Eriol and Mizuki-sensei and they are doing fine. Onii-chan and Yukito-san will be going off to college soon and we will be starting sixth grade. I will not be able to see them as much. So I guess as I'm saying that things aren't changing, they really are.

Kero-chan is as greedy as ever, eating my snacks behind my back. But he is still a good friend. Yue-san still seems kind of sad. I am doing my best to cheer him up whenever I see him. He must have really been close to Clow-san. Tomoyo-chan is doing fine. She is trying to find more reasons to make outfits for me. She can be funny sometimes. My dad has seemed happier lately, but I'm not quite sure why. But I am happy that he is happy.

So how have you been? I miss all of your help and advice when we were capturing and changing over the cards. The teddy bear you gave me is sitting in my room. I hug it every time I get lonely. I am very happy to have it. I hope you can write back to me soon.

Your friend,

Sakura

Dear Sakura,

I was very glad to get your letter. Things in Hong Kong have been pretty crazy. It's strange to be going back to my old school after so long. I miss Tomoeda more than I thought I would. And I miss you.

Meilin told me to write that she says hi. She is at my house right now and is hovering over my shoulder, so it is hard to write right now.

I have been learning new sword techniques and have become stronger with my magic. Maybe when we meet again we can have a magic duel to keep our skills sharp. That is, if you want to. I'm pretty sure you will win, though, now that you are stronger than even Clow.

I've kept the bear you gave me safe. The wings remind me of you.

Syaoran

Dear Eriol,

How have you been? It was so nice of you to help Sakura change over all of the cards. Now she is as cute and confident as ever! Well, as she much as she can be right now. Sometimes she still spaces out. I think she really misses Li-kun. Perhaps you have some ideas of how we can plot this next chapter. I look forward to your letters.

I hope Mizuki-sensei is doing well.

Your friend,

Tomoyo

Dear Tomoyo,

Kaho and myself have been doing fine, thanks, as are Spinel and Ruby Moon. Though I cannot predict what lies in the future for Sakura-chan and Li-kun, I think their story will continue to be a good one. And I wish the best for you as well. I will be happy to share any ideas with you.

Sincerely,

Eriol

Dear Syaoran,

I'm glad you've been taking good care of the teddy bear. I made it just for you and worked really hard on it. I've never been in a magic duel before, but I'm sure it will be fun. You're going to have to teach me, okay?

Today was a difficult day for me. I finally decided to tell my brother and father officially about the Clow Cards. It has been awhile since anything has happened that was associated with the cards and they already knew that _something_ had been happening. I kind of owed it to them. I left out a lot of the dangerous parts.

The thing is, they already knew a lot! My brother knew mostly everything. I guess he would, though, since he gave his magic to Yue-san. Luckily he didn't make fun of me as much as I thought he would. My dad just smiled and thanked me for telling him.

But the hardest part was finally showing them Kero-chan. I made sure to inform them that he really didn't require being fed, no matter what he may try to say. My dad was a little more shocked about him. My brother snickered. It could have been better if Kero-chan did not show off as much, but I'm glad he can freely roam the house now and not make so much of a mess in my room.

I miss you a lot and I hope you can write back soon!

Sakura

Dear Sakura,

It must have been hard, telling them about the cards. Don't worry about Cerberus. I'm sure that he will not get away with things now the way that he used to. That little bratty stuffed animal will get all the discipline that he deserves. And I'm glad your family has accepted him and the cards.

The days are starting to blend together, but I still think about you all the time. We were not able to do anything together after we confessed our feelings to one another. I'm really starting to miss your cute little laugh and the way you got so scared when you thought there was a ghost. But you were brave enough to face any ghost in the courage you had with changing over the Clow cards.

In one of my classes we started talking about archeology. I'm starting to get really fascinated with it. There is so much people have found out, and yet so many mysteries left to be discovered. And with my magic, maybe someday I could find out some things that other people can't. Perhaps someday in the future I can take one of your father's archeology classes. He seems to be a great teacher from what you have told me about him.

Syaoran

Dear Syaoran,

I was very happy to get your reply. Unfortunately, Onii-chan was home at the time and got the mail today. He held the letter over my head so that I couldn't reach it. I can't believe that he does that! I have been growing, though. Someday I will catch up to him. I eventually snatched it from him. He always seems so grumpy whenever I mention you. But don't let my dopey brother bother you. I will still get all your letters.

I have been working on using some of the cards. I used the Glow card to help with Naoko-chan's birthday. She had a lot of spooky stuff at her party. All the doors squeaked and the only light was from candles. There was also some weird noises from time to time. And when the lights suddenly went out, I secretly used the Glow card because I was so scared. No one knew what it was, so it was another fun mystery for them. Naoko-chan loved it all. Luckily Tomoyo-chan was there too to help me out.

Thanks for all those nice things that you said about me. I don't think that I deserve that much credit. I couldn't have done it all without you there. I remember how you would stomp around sometimes and I was never quite sure why. And I noticed before you left that you didn't go running off anymore. I'm glad we had become such good friends.

By the way, I was still wondering what exactly were the things that you have to do in Hong Kong? It's okay if don't want to tell me. I hope it's not anything scary or dangerous. I hope to hear from you soon!

Sakura

Brat,

I know that you and Sakura are exchanging letters. I saw the address on the envelope and now I am sending you a letter of my own. So you better be careful. I am watching you.

Toya Kinomoto

Dear Syaoran,

If you sent a reply to my last letter I haven't gotten it yet. I just wanted to let you know what is going on. I think I'm having very strange dreams at night. Only I'm not sure, because I haven't been able to remember my dreams lately. But I always wake up very sad. I don't even know if it is the same dream over and over or different ones. Kero-chan says that I need to try to remember my dreams because they may mean something. But I've been trying so hard and I still can't remember… and the dreams won't go away. I know Eriol's magic blocked some of my dreams when he was helping me make the Sakura Cards. Do you think that someone else is doing the same? I think people are starting to worry about me even though I try to stay cheerful for them. And now that my father and brother know about the cards, they may be even more worried about me. I hope you are still doing fine.

Your friend,

Sakura


End file.
